Let The Craziness Begin
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Terra ForceXIII's Babies Galore Challenge. Everyone was a baby once. Lots of crying and a pinch of cuteness. So put that in one large house, two adults, and a handful of cute, adorable babies. Well, let the crazy cuteness begin.
1. Newborns

**A/N: Okay, so, like I said last time, this is going to be about the summary in general. Terra and Aqua are a couple in this, and they are in the care of babies in a nursery. It's somewhat like an Orphanage I guess, since Terra and Aqua are also going to live there, and I won't be introducing much of the parents... Well, I hope that makes sense :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any KH characters of the sort or this challenge. Only the themes that I, randomly, came up with. All credit of the challenge goes to _Terra ForceXIII_. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this cutesy little drabble! ^^ **

_**{...Newborns..}**_

There was a large baby nursery/orphanage found in a small town. A new couple had just moved into this small town and was given jobs to work there.

"Wow, this is one huge house." the woman said, staring amazed at the house.

"Well, that's good. It'll be nice staying in a big house." her significant other, a burly and handsome man, placed an arm around the blue haired woman.

The couple entered inside the large house before them and even on the inside, it was large, roomy and nice. A maid had walked down the stairs and was more than excited to see them.

"Oh! You must be Terra and Aqua! So glad you could finally make it." she walked up to them, and they introduced each other, and made little conversation. "The newborns are upstairs to the door on the left. Are you quite certain you two can do this?" the maid asked, just to be sure. The couple nodded, smiling.

Afterwards, the maid gave them the keys to the house and wished them good luck, then left. Terra and Aqua walked upstairs and reached an open door. They looked inside to see the room filled with newborn babies.

**A/N: Maybe not the best first chapter... but, still, I made it suscepitble :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Crying

**A/N: Yay, I'm happy people are interested and/or like this challenge xD I do too! It's a bunch of fun :D **

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie, BeyondTheClouds, and Terra ForceXIII_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**{...Crying...}**_

Aqua looked in all the cribs, staring adoringly at every cute, sleeping baby. She was even making the oddest faces, which scared Terra…

"Aqua… you're kinda scaring me a little." he whispered.

"Sorry, I can't help it. They're all so cute." she squealed. She approached one crib, where the baby was starting to wake up. "Oh, look! He's waking up!" she literally pulled Terra over to look at the waking baby. This infant had light blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He saw Terra and Aqua. Seeing as he didn't know who the pair were, he began to cry very loudly, scaring the couple.

Once he began to cry, the other babies awoke and they, too, cried, from the result of being woken up. The noise of all the babies crying was deafening and the two adults in the room had to press their hands across their ears tightly.

"Okay! Too much crying!" Terra yelled over all the noise.

"We have to calm them down!" and Aqua began to comfort the babies and tried to stop the infants from crying, with Terra, _attempting_, to help.

**A/N: ahaha, poor Terra and Aqua xD being in a room filled with crying babies definitely wouldn't be good for your hearing... haha**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Need

**A/N: This was, once again, written in Study Hall(I should REALLY do my homework during that time... but, oh well xD) **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII and an Anonymous reviewer _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_{...Need...}_**

The infants were still crying, no matter how much Terra and Aqua tried to appease them.

"This is ridiculous!" Terra yelled, looking over at Aqua, his hands tightly clasped against his ears.

"Hold on! I'll be in the kitchen to get some milk for them! Maybe that will calm them down!" and Aqua was making her way out of the room.

"Wait! Aqua, don't leave me with these crybabies! Ugh!" and now, Terra was left with the loud, wailing babies. "Hey! Be quiet!" seeing that that didn't work, he sighed and looked around desperately for something that could possibly calm them down.

That's when he noticed a box of toys in the corner.

He ran as fast as he could to that box and just knocked it over, making the toys spill everywhere on the floor. And, almost immediately, the babies stopped crying and crawled towards the toys.

"Finally…" and the babies began to play happily.

"I'm back! How are-" when Aqua had returned, carrying bottles of milk, she noticed the babies were calm, playing with the toys. She looked at Terra for an explanation. He looked up at her.

"They just needed some toys to play with."

**A/N: Eh, this one was... decent. But, still, I don't think Terra has ever been so happy to see a box of toys xD haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think :D **


	4. Sharing

**A/N: This is adorable :3 and was fun to write! **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII and BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**{...Sharing...}**_

Since there was a large amount of infants, Aqua and Terra separated them to form two groups. One group with Terra, the other with Aqua.

With Aqua's group, she had mostly girls, but there were a few boys. The adult woman watched them in delight as they played with toys and with each other sometimes. But one of the boys in Aqua's group, who had spiky black hair, took the toys the girls were playing with, making them cry. And he kept the toys all to himself.

"Hey! Vanitas, that wasn't nice" Aqua scolded, taking the toys the baby took, making him pout. She gave the toys back to the girls, which made them stop crying. "Everyone shares their toys." Aqua smiled, ruffling the boy's head.

The other boy, the one called Ventus, had a stuffed animal, and gave it to Vanitas to play with. Seeing this made Aqua happy.

"See, that's sharing." and she ruffled his hair as well. So, Vanitas was taught a very important lesson about sharing.

**A/N: yesh, I liked this chapter :3 haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Juice

**A/N: This chapter was a bit comical... had to do it though xD **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

**_{...Juice...}_**

Terra and Aqua were sitting down on the floor of the Infant Room, already exhausted. Terra had a bottle of soda with him, gulping it down quickly.

"This is an exhausting job." he stated after taking his fill of soda. Aqua nodded in agreement, and was about to say something, but three babies had crawled up to them.

One boy had brown hair, the other boy had silver hair and the girl had short dark red hair.

"Hello." Aqua smiled, looking at them. The brown haired one pointed at Terra's soda bottle.

"Want some soda?" Terra offered, but Aqua elbowed him.

"You can't give babies soda!" she hissed, standing up. "I'll get them juice boxes." and she left, going into the kitchen.

When she came back, she handed the three each a juice box, but the other babies now wanted juice.

"More juice…" she sighed.

"Oh, can you get me another soda? I'm out." Aqua glared at Terra, then she grabbed his arm, dragging him into the kitchen. "Hey, Aqua-"

"You are helping me get juice for the babies."

"What? Why-"

"Because you started this!" and the two came back with juice boxes for each baby, who drank away.

**A/N: Yes, I had to add that little bit with Terra being all lazy xD haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Learn

**A/N: Ughhhh, again, I can't believe it has been a while... **

**Anywhoooo, thanks to _MonMonCandie and Terra ForceXIII _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**_{...Learn...}_**

It was a new day at the Orphanage for Terra and Aqua. And today, they were hoping it would be a better day.

"Does everyone have a sheet of paper and a colored pencil?" and also today, Aqua was going to teach them how to draw. Each baby had a piece of paper in front of them and holding a colored pencil.

"Aqua… how can you expect them to learn so quickly? They're just babies…" Terra stated, causing Aqua to glare at him. He quickly looked away. The blunette was determined to teach them anyhow. So, she began instructing the infants.

A lot of them began doing as she did, coloring and, well, drawing(maybe?) on the paper. Aqua turned to look at Terra, smiling.

"They learn fast." he rolled his eyes, but smiled. Damn, he loved that woman.

**A/N: HAD to do this chapter :) I can imagine all these little babies just drawing random little scribbles... xD so much cuteness! lol **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
